Paul's Imprint
by sujalgarla
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. In this story, wolf pack is still in school except of course sam and leah. Most of the wolf pack is 17. Bella already graduated, got married to edward and turned. Cullens left forks and went to live with denalis in alaska.
1. Paul's Imprint

This is my first fanfiction. In this story, wolf pack is still in school except of course sam and leah. Most of the wolf pack is 17. Bella already graduated, got married to edward and turned. Cullens left forks and went to live with denalis in alaska.

I don't own Twilight unfortunately. Stephenie Meyer does.


	2. Chapter 1

**APOV**

Green...Green...Green...Thats all you can see here. Here means La Push in Washington, in the middle of nowhere. This is going to be my home for the next few months (unfortunately). Well actually this place is not new for me. I was born and grew up here. I have lived in this most green place on the face of earth my whole life till 2 years back. 2 years back i left the town so that i can live in california with my uncle-aunt. My parents still live here in la push.

I loved living in california...it was so amazing living back there.. i had to left all my friends there. I never wanted to come back to this place. I wish i could have stayed as far away as possible from la push and** HIM**. So much bad memories.. Now m here so i will not let anyone get to me. Just few months more and then i will leave this place behind for good and move back to california.

Now i am sitting in backseat, my mom driving car chatting happily with me, not even realizing that i am not listening. I sighed loudly to show my annoyance, thankfully she noticed.

"I know gina, u are not happy...but at least try for my sake..." she said. "OK mom" i replied. She smiled and i did too. I love her with all my heart. She is the only good thing in my life. My wall.. my support...everything.

My name is Angelina Greyson. Gina for short.. as i told you i am from la push. I am 5'4 pale face (but not sickly pale) with dark brown hair. I have blue eyes which is only thing i love about myself. My father is quileute but my mother is pale face from forks. I look nothing like my father mostly like my mother. My relationship with my father is not very good. I pushed the thoughts about my father aside as we cross the sign 'Welcome to La Push'.

So we are here at last. I hide my disappointment and smile for my mother. She is really happy that i am back. As we reach our little house, i just want to go to sleep feeling really tired after long flight. Sleeping in my old bed, i was just about to drift off when suddenly my mother screamed from downstairs "Honey, don't forget, you have to start school tomorrow. Be ready and don't be late".

I groaned "don't remind me".


	3. Chapter 2

**PPOV**  
I hate early morning patrols. I hate early morning patrols. I hate early morning patrols. I hate early morning patrols. This is what i am chanting in my head over and over.  
"SHUT-UP Paul" jared hissed. "You know you also hate morning patrols" i replied. Ha! no answer for that. I love running but i absolutely hate early morning patrols since i phased. I still remember a year ago how my life turned upside down. I was 16 at the time when i first turned into a wolf, a protector. I was angry all the time, always getting into fights, sleeping around, eating like dog. Well i still all this things but i have also changed a lot since phasing. I am still angry and get into fights. Sam, my alpha, always try to sober me up but i can't get a hold on my anger.  
I don't really like being a wolf but there is no option for me. I am a wolf now and stuck to la push. I can't go to college because i have to stay here and protect la push from leeches. VAMPIRES. Another thing in my life i hate soo much. Fucking Bloodsucking parasites. I HATE them. If stupid cullens hadn't came back in the forks, we shouldn't have phased and i would still have my life.

Now i am here wandering in the woods to catch some leeches with this jerk named jared going all googley eyes on his imprint kim. Imprint, its another thing in wolf shit, i don't like. Imprint is like gravity, once you look in the eye of a girl who is supposed to be your soul mate, you are bounded to her. I mean i want my free will. I want to choose myself whom i want to fall in love with. But imprinting is god's way of telling you, SHE IS THE ONE. Bullshit. It makes you whipped just like jared right now. All he thinks is how beautiful kim is, she looks cute when she smiles, she is adorable even when she is angry. Its sick.

I can't Imagine myself my whole life with one single girl. No, not gonna happen. I like my life how it is now. I am a playboy nad i enjoy my image. New week, new girl, that is my style. Being a wolf also have its advantages like i got a amazing body and height with phasing. I was already a playboy before phasing but now girl fall on my feet. So I am never going to imprint. "Ha sure bro" jared laughed "Its not in your hands. Once you look in her eyes, u will be a goner". I growled my irritation. He laughed some more. "I am not gonna imprint jared. I have been with so many girls before and never imprinted. I mean if there was my imprint somewhere, i would have noticed her by now". "You never know paul" Jared replied and agin went ot the KIM Dreamland.

"You know jared we can all se each other's thoughts in wolf form, Kim will kill you if she knew you were thinking about her like that in wolf form. We all can see that" i smirked. "Go away you jerk and i will kill you if you told kim." Jared huffed. I laughed.

I felt sam phase "Go home, You have school" Sam ordered and we both went our ways. I got home just in time to eat my breakfast, get a shower and get ready for school. I had a feeling that today is going to be a big day. Then i brushed off the feeling. Got in my car and head to the school. I saw almost all the pack standing and chatting in the school parking lot. Kim and jared were in their love bubble like always. Embry and Quil are again fighting on some stupid reason. Jacob is still sulking over leech lover aka bella. Seth is reading some book. I don't see collin and brady. Those kids were annoying. They mumbled hey's when i reached. "Hey jake, u still sulking? You need to get laid man" i teased. "Shut up dickhead" Jacob growled. I was still laughing when i felt a hand on my biceps.  
"hey paulie" ashley smirked at me. "Hey baby" i cooed. Ashley is my this week's girlfriend. She thinks she is the one who can stop me from being a 'new week new girl' person like every previous girl thought. Let me tell you, she is soooo wrong. I will dump her ass next week. Then i just have to find a new toy which is not very hard for me. Ashely started talking non-stop about herself and her stupid group. I tuned her out and suddenly i smelt the most amazing fragrance in the world.


End file.
